Ohio Valley Wrestling
Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) is an American independent professional wrestling promotion based in Louisville, Kentucky. OVW is mostly recognized for its up-and-coming wrestlers and served as the official primary training ground for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) until 2008. Since November 2011, OVW serves as the official developmental territory for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). History Jim Cornette was head booker of OVW for a period before being fired by WWE for slapping a student, Anthony Carelli. He was replaced by Paul Heyman who booked OVW until being called up to be the booker of the ECW brand. Greg Gagne was supposed to be booker after Heyman, but his knowledge of OVW was limited so the booking was extended to also include Al Snow and Danny Davis. Gagne was later released from the company, leaving booking to Snow and Davis. On February 7, 2008, WWE announced that it had ended its relationship with OVW as a developmental territory, moving all contracted talent to Florida Championship Wrestling. However, on September 23, 2009, OVW announced via a press release from WWE that Senior EVP John Laurinaitis visited and scouted OVW wrestlers and that WWE will take "a much more active role in recruiting OVW developed talent". OVW and WWE maintained a close relationship as throughout 2008 and 2009 WWE-contracted talent would make occasional appearances on OVW shows and OVW talent has remained a large part of WWE's recruiting classes with eight members of the roster being signed to the WWE since February 2008 and many more being used on WWE programming as extras or enhancement talent. On February 22 and 23, 2010 the WWE in conjunction with OVW held a two-day tryout camp for independent wrestlers. It was the first event of this nature held outside Florida Championship Wrestling since FCW became WWE's sole developmental territory. On September 8, 2010, in what was dubbed the company's season premiere, Danny Davis, who himself was making his return for the first time in over a year, announced that Jim Cornette was returning to his role as head booker of the company. Cornette, who is also executive producer of Ring of Honors HD Net show, stated that Ring of Honor talent as well as talent from other companies were going to compete in OVW along with the current crop of stars and returning OVW stars in an effort to return the company to its previous reputation as the best independent wrestling company to get recruited from. A similar claim was made by Cornette during the announcement of Ring of Honor HDnet program moving its tapings to the OVW/Davis arena. On November 7, 2011, it was announced that OVW and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) had reached an agreement for OVW to become TNA's official training and developmental territory. Television OVW currently airs a 60-minute television program Saturdays on WOBZ-LP in London, Kentucky at 9:00 p.m., on Lexington, Kentucky's CW affiliate WKYT at 11:00 p.m., and in the Louisville area on WKYI at 12:00 p.m. OVW also has streaming video via their website ovwrestling.com, where new episodes are streamed every Monday following the previous Friday's television taping. The television shows originate from the Davis Arena in Louisville.3 Championships Current champions Defunct championships *OVW Hardcore Championship (2000-2001) *OVW Light Heavyweight Championship - (1999-2000) Ohio Valley Wrestling Triple Crown Ohio Valley Wrestling has a hierarchy similar to WWE, with a Heavyweight, Television, and Tag Team titles. This is a less notable triple crown, because it is technically on the independent circuit, but is possible to make an impressive resume for a wrestler. List of OVW Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of individuals who have won the OVW Heavyweight, Television, and Tag Team titles. Roster Male wrestlers Femme Fatales Tag Team and Factions Managers *Chris Bolin *Mo Green Officials *Bill Clark *Chris Sharpe *Joe Wheeler *Jordan Barker Announcing Team *Dean Hill *Gilbert Corsey *Kenny Bolin *Brittany Devore *Ron Hed See also *Alumni *Weekly Television/Internet Show *2012 List of Saturday Night Special results External links and References *Official website *OVW Title Histories Category:American wrestling promotions Category:Roster Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Kentucky wrestling Category:Kentucky based wrestling promotions